Actual Tom
Actual Tom /ak(t)SH(əw)əl täm/ is the stand of Tomorrow Wolfjo, representing his life force as a muscular Tom. History After accepting Tomorrow's challenge to a fight, Trump claimed that Tomorrow wouldn't be able to defeat him on his own. Tomorrow responded by revealing his stand, Actual Tom. Tomorrow told Actual Tom to take him down and Actual Tom said "ok here i go" before suddenly being unable to move. Tomorrow told him to hit him but Actual Tom, with a very disgruntled face, said "I fucking can't." At this point, Trump reveals that they fell right into his trap and that he'd anticipated their arrival. Donald Trump then screamed that he was actually Dionald Trumpo. Actual Tom engaged in an intense battle of whora and muda with The Voters!, which was broken off by Eron Man who had to protect his leader. This pushed Tomorrow to use a convenient trick he'd saved for just such an occasion as this. He commanded Actual Tom to do the thing, but Actual Tom didn't know what thing, so Tomorrow blasted gorrilaz. Actual Tom suddenly understood completely and screamed at the top of his lungs, beginning to transform, as Dionald said "oh god not this shit." Actual Tom transformed into an even bulkier and musclier body than before, an exact copy of Broly's body but with Actual Tom's face. After a moment of silence, Actual Tom pointed at Dionald and asked if he was ready. To which he laughed and replied, "fuck you you aint got shit on-" and was interrupted as Actual Tom grabbed Dionald and The Voters! by their throats with his massive arms. Actual Tom slammed the two into a wall and proceeded to beat the shit out of Dionald directly while screaming "WHORA" each time he hit. Once done with the pounding, Actual Tom smashed an entire fucking Pirate Ship onto Dionald, water included. The Pirate Ship then disappeared and Tomorrow and his stand, Actual Tom, stood over Dionald, staring him down. Dionald sadly asked if this was how it ended, to be killed by furries. Tomorrow let out a bark of a laugh and explained that he was just hired to help. Him and Actual Tom began to leave to go fuck bitches. However, Dionald wasn't having that shit and got up and kicked Tom in the leg. Dionald asked if Tomorrow thought he could get rekt that easily, and called him a pathetic furry. Tomorrow responded by saying he did because Dionald is so weak. Dionald then powered up, exclaiming that Tomorrow could not match the power of Dionald. However, Tomorrow surpassed it with the power of sexiness, much to Dionald's surprise. While Tomorrow and Dionald fought, Jesus of Suburbia found a bomb that could be used against Dionald, and gives it to Venom Scritch. Venom Scritch attempts to throw the bomb at a pack of bots, but is not successful due to an undetermined reason. The Bomb explodes directly in front of Venom, killing him in the process. This brought the feud to a halt. Venom's death induced sadness into Dionald, causing him to cry as Tomorrow silently had an internal breakdown over losing his closest friend. He was frozen in shock and sadness and was unable to keep Actual Tom active. Upon Dionald's death, Tomorrow was briefly able to bring back Actual Tom back to make a dashing pose of victory before going back to being inactive. He was later brought back to activity when Tomorrow went to Scritch's house for the Beach Party. Once they got to the beach, Tomorrow noticed Doctor Doom & Eron Man acting strange and told Actual Tom they were going to investigate. Powers and Abilities Powers # Actual Tom posseses the unique ability to transform into a more powerful form. # Like Tomorrow, Actual Tom has the power of sexiness, an ancient, very powerful aura passed down to Tomorrow & Actual Tom from their ancestors that surpasses even the power of Dionald. Skills # Actual Tom possesses great speed and agility which allows him to surprise attack opponents. # He's vainer than a speeding pornstar. # He's more bullshitting than a bull shitting. # He's able to mount big booty bitches within a single viagra gram. List of Appearances in Sonic Passion Actual Tom has appeared in Sonic Passion 8 times so far. * 29 Oh, Never let me go * 34 the reveal!!! * 36 whora mudeez nuts * 39 Actual Tom's Actual Secret * 41 The Ultimate Tits * 45 HOMECOMING: Part 1: The Death of Dionald Trumpo / Part 2: Eastward Bound * 51 BEACH DAAYYYY!!! * 55 sun sand surf sexy Category:Passionate Heroes Category:Supporting Characters